Quédate a mi lado
by nerea810
Summary: Tras ser nombrado hokage Naruto deja de lado a una de las personas más importantes en su vida, pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que está perdiendo decide que ya es hora de afrontar sus sentimientos y hacer suya a esa persona tan especial para él. Mal summary, lo se, pero es mi primer one-shot, denle una oportunidad y que espero que les guste .


Naruto: Mely¡ Dame mi banda¡

Yo: Antes tendrás que cogerme¡

Sigo corriendo por las calles con el rubio detrás, cuando de repente siento como alguien me coge por la cintura y me levanta del suelo.

Yo: Hey, eso no vale¡

Naruto: Quien lo dice?

Suelto un suspiro y decido hacer lo más lógico.

Yo: Vale, me rindo.

Me baja y yo me giro hacia él.

Yo: Sabes Naruto? Ahora que eres el hokage eres mucho más aburrido…

Se ríe y fija sus ojos en mí. Me pongo de puntillas y le coloco la banda en la frente.

Yo: En fin, supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer y eso…

Giro sobre la punta de mis pies y camino por el tejado donde nos encontramos.

Yo: Nos vemos.

Salto al suelo y me voy. Echo de menos a Naruto… Ahora siempre tiene cosas que hacer y casi no está conmigo, antes jugábamos mucho y íbamos a comer ramen y entrenábamos, y ahora…Ahora ya casi no le veo…

-: Mely¡

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Kiba con Akamaru.

Yo: Hola, que pasa?

Kiba: Lista para entrenar?

Yo: Sip.

Vamos al bosque y allí decidimos separarnos. Kiba me rastrea y yo tengo que intentar que no me encuentre. Oigo un ruido y me subo rápidamente a un árbol. Cuando miro hacia abajo los veo muy concentrados mirando a todas partes. Mierda…Haber como escapo ahora.

Kiba: Está cerca…

Una ráfaga de viento me da la oportunidad de salir de allí y aprovecho el ruido de las hojas para saltar a otro árbol sin que me oigan.

Yo: Porque poco…

Kiba: Ya te tengo¡

Salta sobre mí y los dos caemos rodando hasta cerca de un río. Cuando miro hacia el veo que tiene el pelo lleno de flores y hierba, me río sin poder evitarlo hasta tal punto que me tengo sujetar el estómago del dolor y empiezo a llorar de la risa.

Kiba: Tan mal estoy?

Se ríe conmigo y acabamos los dos tirados en el suelo intentando respirar.

Yo: Bueno… Ya estoy mejor.

Kiba: Volvemos?

Yo: Vale.

Se levanta y me ayuda a mí. Cuando llegamos a la villa nos encontramos con Naruto en la puerta que nos mira extrañado.

Naruto: Hola?

Yo: Hola¡

Naruto: Como es que vosotros estáis juntos?

Kiba: Venimos de entrenar.

Naruto: Los dos?

Yo: Claro, como tú estabas ocupado le pedí a Kiba si podía entrenar conmigo.

Levanta una ceja, coge a Kiba de la chaqueta y lo arrastra unos metros lejos de mi y Akamaru. Me agacho y acaricio su cabeza.

Yo: Que crees que estarán diciendo chico?

Los miro y parece que su conversación va para largo y yo me tengo que ir…

Yo: Chicos yo me marcho ya¡

No me hacen caso así que solo me voy. Por el camino sigo pensando en que le habrá dicho a Kiba, parecía… enfadado? No lo sé. Cuando llego a casa todas las luces están apagadas, entro y la puerta se cierra sola me giro y grito al ver a Naruto.

Yo: Pero que haces aquí? Sabes el susto que me has dado?

Camina hacia mi con la cabeza gacha y sin decir nada.

Yo: Naruto? Estás bien?

Doy unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero el sigue avanzando.

Yo: E-estas raro…

Me encuentro con que no puedo seguir caminando hacia atrás porque mi espalda está contra la pared, coloca sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza dejándome sin escapatoria posible.

Naruto: Mely… Yo, no me di cuenta de lo que tenía y ahora… lo estoy perdiendo.

Qué? A qué se refiere? Cuando levanta la cabeza una lágrima baja por su mejilla.

Yo: Naruto…

Levanta su mano y me acaricia la mejilla.

Naruto: Antes siempre lo hacíamos todo juntos, pero… desde que soy hokage nos hemos ido separando, siento como si te estuvieses alejando de mi poco a poco, a un lugar donde yo no puedo llegar, y no quiero que pase eso, no quiero perderte...

Le abrazo y los dos resbalamos hasta el suelo donde él llora como un niño pequeño que se ha perdido.

Yo: Naruto.

Levanta la cabeza y me mira con esos ojos azules que tanto me gustan.

Yo: Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no importa lo que pase, siempre me tendrás contigo.

Le acaricio la mejilla con cuidado quitando las lágrimas de ella.

P.V.- Naruto.

Su mano cálida me acaricia la mejilla y yo me relajo al momento.

Mely: Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

_**Flas-back**_

_Yo estaba en un columpio, solo, mirando como todos los demás niños jugaban juntos y se lo pasaban bien. De pronto, alguien me empuja y me caigo._

_Niño: Este columpio es mío._

_Desde el suelo los miro a todos intentando calmarme, pero no puedo, estoy cansado de que siempre se vengan a meter conmigo. Una niña se abre camino a través del grupo y se arrodilla en frente de mí._

_Niña: Estas bien?_

_Niño: Vamos, no te preocupes por un perdedor como él._

_Todos se ríen y yo solo agacho la cabeza, pero de pronto su mano se pone sobre la mía y veo su sonrisa tan brillante como el sol._

_Niña: Soy Mely, cómo te llamas?_

_Me quedo callado esperando a que retire la mano que me ofrece y se aleje de mí, pero nada sucede._

_Niña: Vamos, no muerdo._

_Yo: Naruto._

_Mely: Vamos a lavarte esa herida, sí?_

_Asiento sorprendido y la sigo preguntandome que es esta sensación de calidez que tengo._

_Mely: Y chicos, los únicos perderos aquí sois vosotros._

_Me arrastra hasta una fuente donde me siento. Ella suelta mi mano y con cuidado me limpia la herida lo mejor que puede._

_Mely: Te duele mucho?_

_Yo: No…_

_Sonríe apenada y limpia la sangre del pañuelo en la fuente._

_Mely: Ignora a esos niños, solo se meten con los demás porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer._

_Sus ojos me miran con dulzura y su inocente sonrisa hacen que me sienta seguro. Baja de la fuente y se pone delante de mí._

_Mely: Seamos amigos, vale?_

_Una ráfaga de viento pasa y su pelo castaño baila con él, sus ojos de color violeta me animan a agarrar la pequeña mano que me tiende y su linda voz me atrae hacia ella como un imán._

_Yo: Seguro que quieres ser mi amiga?_

_Mely: Claro, vamos, pero te aviso que tendrás que aguantarme para el resto de tu vida._

_Yo: Podré vivir con ello_

_Se ríe y me coge la mano tirando de mí hasta el parque donde empezó nuestra amistad._

**_Fin del Flash-back_**

Yo: Como olvidar eso.

Mely: Te dije que tendrías que aguantarme el resto de tu vida y pienso cumplir mi promesa.

Me rió y ella baja su mano hasta coger la mía.

Yo: Gracias.

Me abraza y suelta una pequeña risa. Una sensación cálida me invade y le devuelvo el abrazo, pero todo se acaba cuando el viejo pervertido grita mi nombre desde la calle.

-: NARUTO¡

Pienso matarlo por esto...

Mely: Creo que te buscan.

Se ríe y se separa de mí.

Mely: En fin, te acompaño hasta abajo.

Yo: No hace falta.

Mely: De todas formas tengo que irme, he quedado con los chicos para ir a cenar.

Me giro hacia ella, ha quedado… con… LOS CHICOS¡

Yo: Con que chicos?¡

Mely: Ya sabes, con Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Kiba y Sasuke.

Se va a meter en una cueva de lobos¡ Esos descarados…

Yo: Mely… Te puedo pedir un favor?

Mely: Claro, lo que quieras.

Yo: No vayas.

Se gira hacia mi sorprendida y me mira con curiosidad.

Mely: Por qué me pides eso?

Yo: Pues… es que… yo… em…

Mely: Naruto? Estas rojo, tienes fiebre?

Pasa su mano por debajo de mi banda y su tacto manda millones de descargas por todo mi cuerpo.

Yo: N-no… no es eso… verás… es que…

Mely: Si?

Yo: Son todos chicos…

Mely: Y?

Yo: Y tú eres una chica?

Mely: Y?

Yo: Y eres guapa.

Sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa y baja su mirada avergonzada.

Mely: Gracias…

Yo: V-verás a lo que yo me refiero es a que…

Vamos díselo ya idiota¡

Yo: Valla pero que noche tan bonita¡ La luna está preciosa, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía así, y cuantas estrellas¡ Es una noche perfecta, y quería decirte que estoy celoso porque tú me gustas y no quiero que vallas con ellos sola… Es enorme esa luna…

Mely: Espera¡ Que has dicho?

Yo: Es enorme la luna?

Mely: Antes.

Yo: Es una noche perfecta?

Mely: Después.

Yo: …

Mely: Yo te… gusto? A ti? Es decir…

Lo dije, lo dije¡ No parece muy contenta…

Mely: Naruto… Yo… Te quiero, pero…eres el hokage… y…

Me quiere?

Yo: No importa que sea hokage, yo-

Mely: No Naruto, sí que importa, tienes demasiadas responsabilidades, casi no tienes tiempo para mí ahora, no creo que cambie nada si…

Yo: Salimos juntos?

Mely: Exacto… Naruto, tienes que entender que no puedo estar con alguien a quien veo una vez cada dos semanas, y eso si tengo suerte.

Se gira dispuesta a irse, pero no puedo dejar esto así, he tardado demasiado y no puede acabar ahora que por fin lo consigo.

P.V.- Mely

Siento como Naruto me abraza por detrás y aparta con suavidad mi pelo hacia un lado.

Naruto: Te quiero.

Yo: Naruto-

Naruto: Te quiero.

Yo: Por favor, no-

Se pone delante de mí y me mira a los ojos mientras me acaricia la mejilla.

Naruto: Te quiero Mely.

Y no puedo aguantarlo más, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y lo beso como tantas veces he querido hacer, sus manos se fijan en mi cintura y nuestros cuerpos se juntan tanto que parece que se van a fusionar. Siento su lengua en mi labio inferior y abro mi boca por instinto; pero la falta de aire se va haciendo presente y tenemos que separarnos. Muy despacio alejamos nuestras bocas y nos miramos durante un largo rato a los ojos sin separar nuestros cuerpos.

Yo: Yo también te quiero Naruto.

Sonríe y deposita un dulce beso en mi frente.

Naruto: Saldrás conmigo?

Yo: Sí.

Y en su cara se dibuja esa sonrisa que amo, esa sonrisa medio loca que pone cuando gana una batalla. Me besa con fuerza y me coge en brazos.

Yo: Hey¡ bájame¡

Se ríe y me agarra más fuerte.

Naruto: No creo que lo haga, además Kiba ya sabe que no vas a ir a la cena.

Yo: Que? Como lo-?

Sonrío y le revuelvo el pelo.

Yo: Tu, traidor¡ jajaja Lo tenías todo planeado.

Naruto: Puede…

Los dos nos reímos y cuando llegamos a la puerta de su cuarto me baja.

Yo: Y como piensas distraerme esta noche?

Sonríe y me acorrala contra la puerta pegándose mucho a mí.

Naruto: Créeme, nos lo pasaremos genial.

Sonrío y entro en la casa dejando a Naruto fuera mirándome.

Yo: Cuando tú quieras.

Entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de él y os puedo asegurar que sí tuvimos una noche entretenida.


End file.
